


Please (Don't) Have Snow

by Maya_Koppori



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 'Swawesome Santa 2016, Christmas fic, Gen, Swawesome Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Koppori/pseuds/Maya_Koppori
Summary: A 'swawesome santa gift for wyntera! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!Jack and Bitty wait for Kent to make it out for Christmas, Bitty is worried because it's winter and Kent's out there driving and- okay, maybe he is stress baking. What of it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/gifts).



“- below zero, with winds at five to ten miles per hour. The flurries that started this afternoon have grown into mild snowstorms, and the highway patrol is advising everyone to be extremely careful and stay off the roads if possible. Already, there have been five motor vehicle accidents along the-”

Bitty jolts as a hand reaches around him and unplugs his earbuds from his phone. He turns guiltily and tries to smile at Jack. “Hi, honey.”

“Bits,” Jack chides softly. “You're stressing again.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Bitty denies, but the sound of his oven timer going off reminds him that he's on his fourth batch of cookies. Preceded by three pies. And a crumble. And a quiche. “Okay, I'm stressing again,” he admits as he pulls on an oven mitt. He lets Jack open up the oven door for him before sliding out a tray of gingerbread men. 

“Here.” Jack closes and turns off the oven and clears some wax paper to make a square of space on the cooling rack so Bitty can set down the tray. Once everything is safely put away, he pulls Bitty by the waist until they're chest to chest. “You know everything is fine,” Jack says softly. “He called me twenty minutes ago, and he's driving carefully. He’ll be here in half an hour, tops.”

Bitty grumbles into Jack’s sweater but doesn't push him away. “I hate this weather. There's too much ice and people drive like idiots when it snows,” he complains. 

“And you know I would have gone to pick him up myself if I thought it would have helped at all.” Jack cradles Bitty’s face with both hands, gently tilting his head up to look at him. “Bits, trust me on this. I've spent a lot more time up here than you have. I promise he's going to be okay.”

“I sure hope so.” Bitty finally lets Jack pull him back into the living room, where the couch has been sitting vacant for far too long. The second his body hits the cushions Jack’s mouth is on his, pressing sweetly in the most delightfully distracting way. Bitty is breathing hard by the time he manages to get another word in. “You're trying to make me stop thinking about it,” he accuses. “That's cheating.”

Jack is too busy nuzzling against the warm skin at the base of Bitty’s throat to respond with more than a distracted hum. 

And okay, maybe he is worrying too much. Listening to the traffic report was a terrible idea because it put all those bad thoughts in his head. “If we get a call saying that he couldn’t make it because he was wrapped around a telephone pole-”

Jack shuts him up again with a frustrated whine. His hands travel down to grab at the curve of Bitty’s hips and hold him still before he turns out of the kiss. “I’m obviously not trying hard enough if you’re still wondering about what-ifs.”

Bitty raises his eyebrows and makes a show of looking down at the space between their hips. “I think you’re trying plenty hard, honey.” 

“Bits.” Jack’s expression looks pained.

A sudden thought occurs to Bitty, and intimacy is immediately the last thing on his mind. He reaches up and shakily runs a hand through Jack’s hair, checking his face carefully. “Oh, sweetheart. Is my rambling making you anxious? You can tell me if it is, I promise I’ll stop.”

“No!” Jack shakes his head firmly. “It’s not that. I’m worried about  _ you  _ right now. I just want to help. I know what it’s like. There’s nothing you can do, right?”

Bitty nods and sighs. He rests their foreheads together and tries to calm himself. “You’re right. But it’s Christmas Eve. I wish we were all together already.”

A knock sounds at Jack’s front door and makes both of them jump. Bitty’s look of disbelief melts into an ecstatic grin. “He’s here!” he shouts, scrambling to get out of Jack’s lap. He practically floats to the door and throws it open to tackle the man waiting outside. “Kent!”

Kent drops his bag to catch Bitty in his arms, turning them in a full circle before setting him down again. “Eric,” he breathes against his neck. “Miss me much?”

Bitty flushes as he goes up his toes to kiss Kent’s forehead. “Only a little. But Jack was worried about you.”

“Uh huh. Jack was worried. And I’m sure he stress-baked whatever smells so good in here, too.”

“I helped.” Jack calls. “Now get inside, eh? You’re letting the snow in.”

Laughing, Kent does. He knocks the snow off the sides of his shoes on the doormat and shakes frigid water from his hair before bringing his bag inside. “It really wasn’t that bad out there. I bypassed most of the traffic from that big truck wreck-”

“Nope.” Bitty turns suddenly and puts a finger to Kent’s lips. “I don’t want to hear a single word about any accidents. Go put your things in the bedroom and get back in here so we can start the movie.”

Kent’s eyes widen, looking crossways at Bitty’s hand. He hefts his bag higher on his shoulder and smirks, turning his head to kiss Bitty’s wrist. “Yes  _ sir _ ,” he says mockingly, and then he’s disappeared into the bedroom to unload his bag into the drawers Bitty and Jack have kept clear for him.

While he waits for Kent, Bitty decides to plate out some of those gingerbread cookies. Jack and Kent both feel off for a while after such long trips, bless them. Ginger will have Kent set right in a snap, and now that he’s not feverishly pacing the kitchen Bitty can feel how hungry he’s gotten. He piles a plate with cookies and heads back to the living room, where Jack is still sprawled on the couch.

“Mmm. Those look good.”

“Well they’re not protein powder, but I try.” Bitty sits and put the plate on the coffee table for the three of them to share. It only takes a few seconds for him and Jack to each have a cookie. They’re still warm from the oven, which in Bitty’s opinion is the best way to eat them.

Kent emerges a few minutes later, sans coat but with a Santa hat crammed onto his head in place of his usual Aces snapback. Jack laughs out loud when he sees the words embroidered into the trim. “Captain of the Naughty List?”

“Gag gift from Swoops. It’s actually the best.” Kent flops down on the couch and stretches his legs over Jack and Bitty’s laps before swiping two cookies. “So what are we watching?” he asks with his mouth full.

“That movie that has Christmas Vacation in the title even though no one really goes anywhere,” Jack answers. 

Bitty huffs and wriggles into the couch cushions with the remote in his hands. “It is a  _ classic,  _ Mr. Zimmermann, and the height of terrible comedy. It  _ oozes  _ aggressive heterosexuality and masculinity, and it made even  _ Shitty  _ laugh.”

“Sweet Jesus, this I gotta see. Roll that shit, Bits.” Kent makes himself more comfortable across their laps, and Jack pulls some blankets from the back of the couch to drape over them all. 

It isn't until hours later, when Kent has stopped wailing over the cat that got fried by electrical wires-

When the gingerbread cookies are all gone and they all feel too full to eat a proper dinner-

When they're all in Jack’s enormous bed together, rolling to the middle so they're squashed up together anyway, trailing kisses anywhere they can reach-

-that Bitty finally lets himself believe that Kent made it there alright, and that's he's actually getting to spend Christmas with his boyfriends. He falls asleep easy with his arms around Kent’s waist and Jack’s head on his chest. It’s the best Christmas Eve he can remember.


End file.
